Along Came Kagome
by unphogettable
Summary: Arranged marriages aren't ever fun. Especially when you're Sesshomaru and Kagome.


Chapter 1: Fancy Meeting You

_My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am 24 years old. I am 5'4" and I love cats. In fact, I have one named Buyo. It may seem weird but he's the love of my life. I have wavy black hair that reaches right above my butt. I'm generally a happy person but honestly, I've been trying to be happy since my mom passed. She passed about a year ago from cancer and although I love her with all my heart, I wish she didn't leave me all alone. Souta is with grandpa because he didn't want to stay with me (some sister I am right?). She left me with a lot and I know I should be thankful but I feel like I'm missing something. Mom was a successful business woman that owned a company I just inherited. So why do I feel so… Empty? I haven't had time for a man in my life and I haven't thought of one in a long while. Maybe that's why. Mom has always been there for me and helped me through tough times. Maybe I was too busy with Mom to realize how long it's been since I've had one. I miss her too much to disappoint her now. I know she's watching over me right now and that is what puts a smile on my face every day. _

_Today I am going to get ready and try to make something out of my life.I cant't just sit around at home every day and mope around. I don't want to go back to Sango. That girl is crazy haha. I'm going to grow some balls today and I'm going to ask that cute guy that works at the café out. I mean I get coffee there every morning before work – so why not? Well… It's time!_

Kagome sighed and closed her laptop. Her therapist wanted her to start putting down her thoughts on paper and that's what she was going to do – on her computer that is. She missed her mom and she knew she would be proud of her for doing this. She absently ran her fingers through her hair and looked out the window. It was bright and sunny. Already a sign of a good summer's day. "Buyo, do you think I can really ask him out? It's been a really long time you know…" Kagome trailed off. Buyo looked at her from his perch on the window sill and yawned.

She still had to take a shower and get ready. At least it was a Saturday and she wasn't working. She never went to the café on the weekends but today was the day and she was going to make it happen. Or she thought she was. She stretched and slowly but willingly climbed out of bed.

Thirty minutes later Kagome emerged from her bedroom refreshed and ready to kick the day's ass. She nearly tripped over her piling laundry next to the door and scolded herself for not being as neat as her mother was. She was going to just skip breakfast entirely and head straight to the café. It was almost lunch so that meant he was working. She smiled to herself then frowned. At least she thought he would be working.

Before walking out the door, she did a quick look over. She had left her hair wavy and put on some light makeup and threw on a light pink summer dress with tan sandals. "Well! Wish me luck Buyo! See ya later!" She blew a kiss at Buyo and walked out.

Kagome made sure she locked her door before walking to the elevator to go to the first floor. "Don't want to get robbed do I?" She said to herself as she slipped her keys in her purse. The elevator doors opened and she got in.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Higurashi!" Ayame, the receptionist at the front desk said with a bright smile.

"HI Ayame! I'm just going out for a coffee. Did you want anything?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no, it's okay. I don't drink coffee," Ayame smiled again.

Kagome waved goodbye to Ayame and walked out the revolving glass doors. Her car was waiting for her when she stepped out. She got in her car and began her drive to the café.

The quiet jingle of the bells on the café door went off and Kagome looked up from her seat to see who came in. Her breath hitched in her throat. This man was gorgeous.

He walked in gracefully to the front counter and ordered an Iced White Mocha. Kagome stared at him. His voice was deep but oh so silky and smooth. He had his long silver hair tied in a low ponytail and wore a white button up with the sleeves rolled up halfway with black slacks and dress shoes. She hadn't gotten a good look at his face when he walked in but once he turned around she could swear her heart stopped. He was more than gorgeous.

He was perfect.

Kagome couldn't look away. She could get lost in his amber eyes any day. He was tall. Very tall. His rolled up sleeves showed off his toned forearms and she found herself longing to touch them. She slapped herself mentally. She didn't even know the man and she was ready to strip him naked. He glanced at her and she looked away quickly, blushing as red as a tomato.

'Oh my god. He just caught me staring. I can't look at him now ugh,' she thought to herself. Her stomach was twisted into hormonal knots. Never had a man had this affect her like this. The "cute guy" she was going to ask out didn't seem so cute anymore and she was glad she didn't grow the balls to ask him out. She imagined herself with this new mystery man and nearly squealed in delight. She was acting like a school girl.

The man sat down at the table next to her and began reading his iPad while drinking his coffee. He even looked sexy reading. Kagome was about to burst. She couldn't handle it. He was _too_ good to be real. Why hadn't she ever seen him around before? She noticed the other girls in the café staring at the Sex God like she just was. He looked up at her and smirked.

Kagome nearly died and went to heaven. She looked away and tried not to look at him the whole time she was sitting there. If he did that to her again she was positive she was going to faint. What did she ever do to deserve this? She sighed to herself loudly – causing the man to look over at her again. This time instead of looking away she smiled sheepishly and gave him a little wave. Her heart was pounding.

He rose and started walking towards her.

This was it!

His smile disappeared and he continued on, walking right past her.

Kagome sat still. Her blood went cold. 'Did he… Did he just walk past me? He wasn't even looking at me that entire time!' She slumped in her seat discouraged. She turned around to see him talking to a cute little brunette about god knows what. She grimaced. The girl wasn't _that_ cute. Surely she looked better than that itty bitty girl with those big breasts. Kagome looked down at her own and attempted to assure herself. Hers weren't small but they weren't big.

At that moment they both got phonecalls.

It was her grandpa calling.

"Hi Grandpa, what's up?"

"Hi honey, there's actually something I have to tell you but I want you to meet me at the office okay?"

"Uh sure?"

"Well that's settled! See you in a little bit Kagome."

Kagome looked at the man one more time before she left to meet her grandpa. Apparently he had already left. The brunette he was talking to had a smile on her face and Kagome wanted to spit in it. She shuddered. She was having horrible thoughts about someone she didn't even know over a man she didn't even know. She shook her head and went to meet her grandpa.


End file.
